The Floating City of Sovenheim
Sovenheim is both a singular City as well as an independent Kingdom, floating above the clouds. History Originally a strategic aviary used to nurse and defend the remnant Dragons on Shengming De Yaolan created by Juuna Saie, Sovenheim used the various advanced technologies of The Cadmus as well as the raw magical power of the leyline inside of it to move across the skies. Orchestrated by the common'' human'' merchant Lime, the independent kingdom was established as a safe haven for endangered Dragons, but mostly for the attention and attraction of coin. Those with heavy pockets are free to come to Sovenheim, this independent kingdom has no market tax resulting in an incredibly appealing attraction of investors and markets. Being a floating land-mass with a large mountain whether it be a luxurious resort, investing casinos, or a diverse market place. Sovenheim welcomes all. Geography Sovenheim is a floating land-mass spanning slightly over 13 miles in diameter. A large mountain can be seen bustling in it's center, with lush greenery and an odd upward flowing river in it from a small lake on one of it's sides. Using various magical technologies the temperament of Sovenheim is diverse, with it being cold and snowy at the top and being warm and tropical near the edges. As imagined it is a floating Kingdom and unless one has a certain way to fly, entering the land is nigh impossible. While this may be true when the kingdom does stop it uses a variety of dragons and draconic beings to taxi it's denizens downwards. Alternatively the use of a teleport circle from the other cities can be used. Inhabitants The denizens of Sovenheim are incredibly diverse, opening it's arms to all races including that of monsters and outer-planer beings. The courtesy would be to clean after themselves, and not destroy the buildings. A majority of buildings are designed to accommodate the vast majority of races, although it is separated into various areas for specific species to have maximum comfort. With most humanoids clumped together, aquatic based life forms such as Sea-Elves can be found in the lake area as well as the various Dragons typically roosting upon the Mountain. The vast majority of the population is, as assumed, humans, but oddly enough the second most populated species is Dragons. Military Contrary to the vast populated countries across the other continents and planets, Sovenheim is only one kingdom thus has a significantly smaller military. They are trained to the brim in order to circumvent this, relying on a simple significant advantage of raw power. Whether it be Magical or Technological superiority, the floating kingdom itself can defend itself if necessary. Religion, Magic & Technology Religion The primary religion advocated by Sovenheim is gold. While personally leaning towards Abadar, the kingdom's official stance is religion is worshiped by whatever they want. As long as it does not disrupt the peace of the other citizens any and every religion is accepted. Magic Magic is the definition of the city. As predicted a city that relied on powerful Epic Ritual spells and a Leyline to power itself would centralize itself around magic. Learning from even the Dragons that dwell it's lands, Sovenheim is a capitalistic haven. Base magic that is necessary to all is widely available, and even healing magic is widely provided. Technology Used in order to progress towards the future, a floating kingdom does its best to advance scientifically. Reliant on many magical and technological innovations it advances towards the future to provide the maximum amount of comfort to all of it's denizens. The most common form of Technology would be the use of Blimps and Dragons, though there is a large mixture, there could only be so many flying dragons, thus in order to maximize effectiveness science is deeply invested into. Category:Cities Category:Nations